Hidden Sorrows
by Tressa
Summary: Jessie's at college and hit's a point emotionally that most college students hit their first year. May be OOC, may not


Title: Hidden Sorrows  
Author: Tressa  
Rating: G  
Summery: Jess is at college, but hit's a point emotionally that all college students hit their  
first year.  
Disclaimer: Don't own em. Belong to HB. Don't sue.  
  
This is my first attempt at this type of fic so bear with me.  
(Authors note: I know this is NOT how Jessie would act in this type of situation. But for the sake  
of the story, lets just say she is. Hey, even globetrotting, world saving, teenagers have bad days.)  
  
  
The computer screen waited for her response. Although not due for another week, the student, in  
all her upbringing, decided to go ahead and start the assignment. The cursor on the word  
processor blinked, but nothing appeared on the screen. Jessie Bannon sat at her desk, her fingers  
poised above the keys of the computer, but nothing would come. Frustrated, she slid out from  
behind the desk and moved slowly to her bed. Running her fingers along the dark green fabric of  
her comforter, she imagined herself back at the Quest compound with her friends. She missed  
Hadji and surprisingly missed Jonny as well. Hadji, feeling that he could best serve his country by  
being there, so, in the interest of his people, he moved back to Bangalore, permanently. Jonny  
and Jessie remained at the compound until word came from their fathers that is was time for them  
to live their lives like normal teenagers and attend a university. The thought interested her the  
moment she heard those words. College was something she had always set her sights on and with  
her vast knowledge of technology, she hoped to be accepted into a well known school.   
  
Sighing, she lay down on her bed in her dorm and pulled out her history book, determined as ever  
to catch up to where she was supposed to be. Her green eyes flickered across the page, but none  
of the words were even registering in her mind. Almost unnoticeably, tears welled up in her eyes,  
and she furiously wiped them away. Her roommate had been quiet the entire time this had been  
happening, but had seen the pretty redhead wipe at her eyes.  
  
"Hey," she asked, concern in her voice. "You alright? Your not sick or anything, I hope."  
  
Jessie gave her a small smile and shook her head. "Nah. I'm fine. Just really tired." She let out a  
deep breath. "All this work, you know. Piles up if you don't keep up." Her roommate,  
obviously wasn't convinced, but decided to grant Jessie her privacy, and returned to her own  
studies. Laying the book down on the bed, she took in the pictures that surrounded her side of  
the room. Pictures of her and her father, others of her and the team, even a couple of just her  
Jonny and Hadji. They were best friends then, and were best friends now. Tearing her gaze  
away, she forced herself to concentrate on the matter at hand. But it just wouldn't come. She  
missed her family. Being away from them in Europe, chasing bad guys was one thing. She could  
handle that. But being away for this long was just bugging her. Phone calls home weren't much  
help, seeing that her father and Dr. Quest were always off on one sort of adventure or another.   
Jonny was never at his place, but that was probably because he had made so many friends, he was  
always out doing things with him. (Why do I seriously doubt that?)  
  
"Jessica? I'm going to be going now," her roommate said suddenly. "I meeting some friends and  
we're going to go out for a while. That okay with you?"  
  
Throwing on her I'm-fine-cover, Jessie nodded nonchalantly. "Sure. No problem here. Have a  
good time." As soon as the door closed, the cover was removed. Tears that had previously been  
erased returned again and this time there was no stopping them. Everyone else had friends.   
Nobody was willing to meet her and no matter how many times she had tried to meet new people,  
it just wasn't working. Not like it had before. Silently, she lay on her bed and stared at the  
ceiling, tears dripping down her face. At first, there were little drops. Then a good shower.   
Then the dam broke. Heaving the book across the room, she curled up in a fetal position and  
cried, letting all her frustration out. It wasn't fair. Things weren't they same and they never  
would be. The door turned and roommate entered again.   
  
"Sorry, forgot my money." She stared oddly at Jessie, who by now had turned around to face the  
wall. "You sure you're okay?"  
  
"Fine," she replied, keeping her voice steady. "Just fine." Silence, then the door closed, and  
Jessica Bannon was left alone to deal with her pain, her sadness, and the feeling of un-acceptance.  
  
FIN  
  
  
Chickens, Trav-sama, comments, bricks,? Send 'em this way.  
  
  
  



End file.
